Albus Potter and the Riddled soul
by MutariHunter
Summary: Blood does NOT run thicker. Albus Severus Potter learnt that when he was two. only his father and sister ever truly loved him. though he no longer needs them now that he is where he belongs. Join our new heros as they face betrayal and death itself in the eye. and find out what Albus's true power is...or more like who he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Sorting**

Albus Severus Potter was an odd and quiet child. Nothing like his siblings whatsoever in the sense. He was smart and reserved. His older brother James Sirius was a loud boy who always seemed to be in trouble. He was the prankster of the three Potter children. And he was an absolute bully to Albus. Lily Luna wasn't as insufferable as her older brother, but she wasn't as set aside as Albus. She enjoyed books and harmless pranks. And unlike James she treated Albus Severus with respect.

Albus sat in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Minding his own business. He actually enjoyed the silence of the vacant compartment. No one to bother, or tease him. Though of course being Harry Potter's son meant his peace wouldn't last forever. The door slid open revealing a first year that already had his robes on. He had platinum blonde hair, and smoldering sapphire eyes. With his pale skin he could've passed as a vampire. The two boys stared at each other, before the blond spoke.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked politely. Albus mentally sighed but gave the boy a nod. Smiling the blond sat opposite of him. "I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," he said.

"Albus Severus Potter." The smile on Scorpius's face became slightly creepy which worried the raven. "Is there something wrong?"

Scorpius gave him a tiny smirk shaking his head. "Nothing just thinking of how a wonderful name you have. ASP works beautifully for you I can tell." Albus flushed with embarrassment at his initials. "Sorry didn't mean to make you embarrassed."

"No it's fine. So Scorpius huh…isn't that a constellation?" Albus asked. Malfoy nodded and explain how in his family most children were given names after constellations. His was Scorpio. "I think it's better than Albus Severus." Scorpius frowned at his new companion.

"I don't think so…I think it's a name of victory."

Albus looked up with surprise.

"When someone is named after one with great mind and power they will be victorious through all trails in their life. So if anything you have been named for success." A big smile stretched on Potter's face. Tears shimmered in his emerald eyes. For the first time someone had made him so proud and happy of his cursed name. Scorpius Malfoy made it seem like it was the most blessed name out there. Not even his father had accomplished that much. "Al? Oh hell I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sor-!"

"No! Its alright …I…just couldn't help myself. No one has ever said such wonderful things of my name you know…so thank you Scorp." A silence fell upon the boys as they sat staring at something other than one another. Their door slid open.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" a plump woman asked. Albus shook his head. Scorpius however got up and bought a box of Bertie Bott's every flavour bean, and five of the chocolate frogs. He held the beans out to Albus who reluctantly took one. The second he bit down he spat it out.

"What flavour did you get?" Scorpius asked in amusement.

"Vomit," the Potter mumbled. Scorpius laughed loudly causing Albus to glare daggers at him. "Your turn Malfoy."

"Malfoy? I thought we were on a first name basis?" Scorpius smirked. Albus shook his head and motioned to the beans. Malfoy shrugged and plopped one into his mouth. He cringed for a second before swallowing the bean. "Sprout."

"At least it was vomit," Albus pointed out. Then once again someone opened their door without permission. Rose Weasley stood tall and proud. She caught sight of the blond and sneered.

"What's this thing doing here?" she asked Albus. Scorpius rolled his eyes at the red head.

"I happen to be a human being ginger," he said. "And your…a night troll?" Albus had to refrain from laughing. Rose's eyes widen to the size of the moon.

"How dare yo-!"

"What do you want Rose," Albus said cutting his cousin off. Rose looked at him bewildered. Her quiet and invisible cousin actually cut her off mid-sentence.

"I was wondering where you'd run off to. So I came looking for you. And what do I find? You and a _Malfoy_ ," she spat Scorpius's last name in disgust. Scorpius glowered at the ginger. Rose gave him one back. "Come on Al let's go join our family," Rose instructed. Albus and Scorpius stared at each other.

"Actually I think I'll stay right here," Albus told his cousin. Rose gapped at him, but he paid her no mind. Her face turned beat red of anger. With one last glare at the two she stormed out of the compartment. Scorpius suddenly burst in to fits of laughter. Albus had no idea what he'd done to make the blond go into hysterics, but whatever it was he was glad he did it. They continued talking which led to them realizing how alike they were. The only obvious difference was one was more outgoing, and sadistic than the other sweet and quiet.

At last they fled the captivity of the train, and onto the grounds of the famous school of witchcraft and wizardry. Albus caught sight of his brother he was looking at him. James gave him a dark smirk before joining his friends on the carriages. Scorpius snapped him back to what Hagrid was saying.

"Four a boat!" Quickly the first years got into a boat with their friends. Albus and Scorpius were joined by a pair of twins. The Zanibi twins Oleander and Thomas apparently already knew Scorpius. Albus shyly introduced himself. Thomas politely greeted him. However his older twin was louder about his. Thomas hit Oleander so hard the whole boat swayed. Scorpius held to the side for dear life. Albus and Thomas were the calmest. Oleander was laughing his arse off which earned another slap.

"Yer alrigh' back there?!" Hagrid called out. The boys gave a loud yes as the composed themselves. The first years gasped as the castle came into sight.

"WOAH ITS SO BLOODY COOL!" Oleander screamed at the top of his lungs. This time all three boys smacked him, and told him to shut up. Albus smiled as they reached the castle. Scorpius was the first to escape the quote "hand of death." The four stuck close to each other. They followed Hagrid with the rest of the first years up multiple flights of stairs before pausing in front of two grand doors.

"Thank you Hagrid I will take it from here," Neville said. Hagrid nodded and wished them luck before leaving. "Now just beyond these doors is the great hall were you shall feast upon a spectacular meal. But before that you must be sorted into your houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. These houses will be like your family while you're here. With that said I think their ready for us." The bronze twin doors swung open revealing a giant room. The ceiling was really high up. There were four long tables in the middle of the room. At the very end was the head table for all staff. Behind them were floor to ceiling windows. The four boys gasped as they looked up to see the night sky and candles floating. Slowly the line moved in between the tables all the way to the front. A grimy ancient looking brown top hat sat on a wooden stool next to Neville. It suddenly opened its..mouth?

 _I may look old and wary_

 _But don't judge what you see_

 _For I am the sorting hat_

 _So try me on and see_

 _Which house is just for you_

 _You may belong in Gryffindor_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart_

 _Their daring nerve and chivalry_

 _That set Gryffindor apart_

 _Or perhaps you are a Ravenclaw_

 _Where wise and cautious_

 _Spreads their wings_

 _Hufflepuff might be for you_

 _Where the loyal and kind_

 _That sprout up to the top_

 _Or maybe you are different_

 _Slytherin is the house of Cunning_

 _Where all true friends are found_

 _So now that I have sang my song_

 _Remember one remember all_

 _Together we are united and strong_

 _Apart we crumble and fall long_

"Now when I call your name you will come and sit here. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you shall be sorted." Albus fidgeted at the sudden thought. He looked over at the Gryffindor table to find his whole family staring at him and Rose. This wouldn't end well. "Adan Zack!" the timid boy made his way to the stool. The hat sat on his head for a few seconds.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Barns Abigail!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Blackwell Lavinia!"

"Slytherin!"

"Bell Donovan!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Freya Camden!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Hill Benet!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Malfoy Scorpius!"

The young heir took a breath as he left his friends and approached the stool. Neville eyed the nervous blond. The Professor sat the old hat on top of his head. A whole minute passed till the hat finally called out, "Slytherin!" The snake pit applauded loudly for their new member, as they did for all their new bloods. Ever since the war the Slytherin house has gone down in umbers. Gryffindor having the most, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and finally Slytherin at the bottom.

"Potter Albus!"

The hall froze in silence. Albus gulped as he walked up to the stool. He could feel Rose's blazing eyes on him. He turned and sat on the wooden stool. He saw his families' eyes watching him. He closed his eyes as Neville sat the sat on his raven locks.

 _ **Ah another Potter. How many more are there of you?**_

 _ **One more.**_

 _ **Yes very well..now where to put you.**_

 _ **Gryffindor.**_

 _ **Are sure? Your brother is in that house. I doubt you want to see him every morning. What about your new friends?**_

Albus opened his eyes and looked over at the Slytherin table where Scorpius was sitting. The blond gave him a smile and nod. He then looked down at the twins which were eyeing him. He closed his eyes.

 _ **I do want to be with Scorpius…I'm really not like my brother.**_

 _ **Or like your family! You do share many traits with father. However you are still very different from him as well. You may not accept it, but you do want to prove yourself to the world. Make your own name. most of all you do not wish to be like the rest of your lion family.**_

 _ **I suppose your right.**_

 _ **Now Ravenclaw would be quiet the house…however you only belong in one house. I believe you know which one now?**_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _ **I expect great things from you and your future friends.**_

At that moment Albus opened his eyes.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The great hall erupted in voices. His families' were very loud. However the Slytherin table's cheering rang the loudest. He saw Scorpius jumping up and down with laughter and happiness. Albus took the hat off and left the front. Once he got to Scorpius the blond pulled him into a big hug, which he returned. As he sat down he got pats on the back, hand shakes, and even a few nuggies from the older students. The hall finally quieted down.

"Weasley Rose!"

"Gryffindor!"

Albus's family cheered over the rest of their house. Albus in respect gave his cousin a small applaud.

Finally it was the twins that were last.

"Zanibi Oleander!"

"Slytherin!"

"Zanibi Thomas!"

"Slytherin!"

Albus and Scorpius along with their house mates got up and cheered for the twins. Oleander and Thomas joined the two near the center of the table. Headmistress McGonagall stood from her seat. She waved her hands over the crown of children silencing them at once. Everyone stared at her.

"Let the feast being!" Food and drinks spread across the four tables. Everyone instantly dug in, and were soon followed by the bewildered first years. The four boys chatted a bit loudly.

"Alright so I'm a pureblood, ASP is a third-blood, and the twins are half-blood," Scorpius summed. "Do we have any Muggle borns?" A mini blueberry muffin smacked Malfoy in the face. The boys looked across from them at a smiling girl.

"Hiya names Lavinia Blackwell. I'm a Muggle born," she said. She had brown hair, and brown eyes. Her face had a handful of light freckles. "And if your wondering about my accent I'm from America." The boys nodded then introduced themselves. They also had to tell her about the war and all. "So you're his son then?" Albus nodded awaiting praise. "Cool." She returned to eating her shepherds pie. Albus blinked in astonishment, but then smiled at her. The five first years got to chatting about their families and random hobbies of theirs. They found out that they all sing and love music. As they laughed at a dump joke curtsey of Oleander Albus caught a professors eyes. She sat tall and proud. Her blue-grey eyes watched him. Like Albus she had black hair that was straight and cascaded down to her back half way to her waist. She wore a simple thin two layered black dress. Her sleeves were wide around her wrists. Her black corset rested below her chest. Attached to her corset was a pair of black shiny cloth that seem to act like coattails. Her dress reached her feet. Twin silver bangles dangled from her wrists. Her pale completion could rival Scorpius's.

"That's Professor Snape she is head of our house, and teaches potions," Cadent Nott told the five. "She is deadly to all except us. She is our Queen and you must treat her as such." The five gave Cadent a nod. "Oh by the way I'm your prefect. Cadent Nott at your service." Thomas gave the prefect a look.

"Are you a boy or a girl," Thomas asked. Cadent smirked at them.

"That's up to you sweet cuties. That's why I'm the only prefect of right now." Cadent answered them. McGonagall called for attention over the great hall.

"Welcome old and new. A few words of the rules. As most should know the forbidden forest is off limits to _every_ student," as she said this she looked over and James and the rest of the family except for Albus. Poor Albus wanted to roll his eyes at his families' stupidity and recklessness.

"The wamping willow should be avoided at all times, and the Black lake isn't a recommended swimming area. With that said off to bed!" Cadent got to their feet and called out,

"Alright Freshies this way! Common firsties get those cute tushies movin'!" the seven first years (There were two more but I was lazy) followed Cadent with the rest of their house behind them. Cadent was pointing things out as they walked down to the dungeons. They paused at a single black door.

"Horcruxes." The door swung open. The common room was a sight to behold. The walls were a soft grey brick. It seemed to glow a strange green. They looked up and noticed the water as their ceiling.

"Wait we're under the Black lake?" Allison Miller a first year muggleborn asked. Cadent smirked nodding. There was a large fire place with eerie flames burning. Surprising enough it was warm. There were several couches and chairs spread out in the room. There were two black doors at the back of the room leading to the dorms. Albus then turned his attention to the fire place were Snape stood. The room fell silent.

"My name is Sarah Snape. I am your head of house, and potions professor. You seven that have been chosen must know this. The others are our enemy. They will not treat us kindly nor fair. If they attack you attack back…as long as you don't get into trouble. This is your home. We protect each other. We prove ourselves above the other houses. 'May your power grow and enemies fall in the cracks' that is the Slytherin way. With that said girls dorms are on the left boys on the right. Your belongings are already in your rooms. Have a good night." Sarah left to her office. Scorpius led the boys to their shared dorm. It was royalty like to say the least. Four poster beds with green and silver bed spread. A warm grey carpet layed neatly on the floor. There were four beds. The boys found their belongings and bed. On one side were the twins, and on the other near the door were Albus and Scorpius. They quickly changed in their night clothes, and got into bed.

"Night everyone," Scorpius said as the lights went out.

"Night sweethearts," Oleander laughed.

"Good night everyone," Thomas sighed.

"Yeah good night you guys." Albus sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. Then realization flooded over him. He was in Slytherin. House of the snakes. House of Voldemort. And yet he could only feel immense happiness. He was home…where he belonged. In Slytherin.

 **An: OMG my first Harry Potter fanfiction of all. Yes Snape has a child. I couldn't help myself. Also if your wondering heres the number of kids in each year in Slytherin.**

 **First- 7**

 **Second-5**

 **Third-10**

 **Forth-4**

 **Fifth- 8**

 **Sixth-12**

 **Seventh-6**

 **Yeah sad I know. Well I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. Im out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- dancing with fire**

 _"Wakey wakey…."_ Albus fell out of his bed landing on the cold floor. Scorpius Malfoy erupted in laughter along with Oleander Zanibi. "That was bloody brilliant!" Scorpius managed to say. Oleander was about to say something, except he was slapped by his younger brother Thomas.

"Ow! What the snakes sakes was that for?!" Oleander whined. Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"All of you get dressed," he commanded. Oleander grumbled as he left to change in the bathroom. Scorpius helped Albus up to his feet. The four boys got dressed in ten minutes. They exited the dorm room, and met up with the three girls of their year. Lavinia Blackwell a muggleborn with brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, and freckles. Allison Miller another muggleborn. She had strawberry blonde hair in light curls down her back, baby blue eyes, and a heart face to complete. Last was Gemini Lee a half-blood. She was the shortest of the group with scarlet hair and charcoal eyes. Her face held no expression what so ever. Though she seemed to be attached to Allison. The seven along with a few other members of their house (acting as bodyguards for their younger siblings) made their way to the great hall.

Albus spots his family right away. He looks away in fear, guilt, and well fear honestly. Scorpius takes him by the hand.

"Don't let them get to you. We're your family now. They have no place in your heart anymore," Scorpius whispered. Albus silently nodded in response. That's right they never even cared about him. Unlike his family the Slytherin house treated him with kindness and respect in less than 24 hours. It was time to let them go and move forward with his true kin.

The first years sat in the center with their upperclassmen creating a barrier between them, and the rest of the school. While in the midst of eating professors began handing out schedules to the students. Sarah handed out all the Slytherin agendas as wanted. She wasn't about to let any of her precious serpents get harmed. Albus could then see why his house nicknamed her 'Queen.' She was beautiful, graceful, proud, and not one to obviously be messed with. She was like a king cobra waiting to poison any who darn touch her children. Sarah gave the seven first years a small smile as she handed them their schedules. Albus and the six examined their papers.

 _ **Monday-Tuesday-Wednesday-Thursday-friday**_

 _ **7:30-9:00; breakfast**_

 _ **9:00-11:00; Transfiguration(Gryffindor)- Herbology(Ravenclaw)-Potions(Gryfinndor)DADA(hufflepuffs)-Charms(Ravenclaw).**_

 _ **11:00-1:00;Lunch**_

 _ **1:00-3:00; Free-History(Hufflepuff)-Free- Flying(Gryffindor)- Free**_

 _ **3:00-4:00; Free**_

 _ **4:00-6:00; Free**_

 _ **6:00-8:00; Supper**_

All seven of them had the same thing written on their paper. Their agendas seemed easy enough they guessed. Though they knew that didn't mean that they wouldn't have to deal with hell from the other houses. Especially Gryffindor seeing as how they gained 12 new students. So the seven used their time wisely and got to know as many of their family as possible. Cadent was a sixth year(Pureblood), along with Lulu and Lana Carrow(Pureblood), Vincent Goyle(Pureblood), Jaden Higgs(Halfblood), Sandra Davis(Pureblood), Rida Rose(Muggleborn), Caleb Richmond(Thirdblood), Nicholas and Finn Roy(Muggleborn), Sasha Malloy(Halfblood), and Avery Chief(Muggleborn). The five second years were actually quintuplets (Five twins). The Halfbloods names are… Adam, Anna, Alice, Annie, and Alvin Hunter. The third years are…. Wendy Rowel(Muggleborn), Francis Barns(Thirdblood/French), Lauren Humphrey(Halfblood), Amanda Morris(Muggleborn/American), Jackson Fields(Thirdblood), Sage Nott(Pureblood), Matt Newels(Pureblood), Jean Panza(Halfblood), and Logan Keith(Muggleborn). **(An: if you hadn't already noticed I'm basically giving you all the members of Slytherin. And no I wont do this for the other houses cause there are far too many buggers there!)** Now on to four fourth years. Juliet Locke (Muggleborn), Autumn Newels (Pureblood), Kendall Goyle(Pureblood), and Rena Morris(Muggleborn/American). Next up we have our fifth years. Toby Richmond (Thirdblood), Kyler Mason(Muggleborn/American), Letif Ali(Muggleborn/Arab), Hayden Johns(Halfblood), Colton Chief(Muggleborns), Isabelle Roy(Muggleborn), Sylvia Fields(Thirdblood), Olivia Sanders(Thirdblood). Finally our seventh years. Nathanile Ravenkey(Pureblood/Headboy), Aaron Sanders(Thirdblood), Justine Royal(Pureblood), Inaz Humphrey(Halfblood), and Riva and Randy Wal(Muggleborn).

Finally the time came for everyone to go to class. Albus was honestly scared of leaving the sanctity of his house. The others felt the same though Thomas, Scorpius, and Gemini didn't show it. Lavinia hid behind Albus while Allison stuck close to Gemini. The other three boys either walked in front of them or behind them. They could feel the glares and hear the sneers that came from passing students. The Slytherins finally made it to their Transfiguration class without being late. They took their seats in the back furthest from the other house. Rose caught sight of them and glared at Albus. Albus unconsciously glared back. The two ended their glaring contest once Professor Avalon walked in to her class.

"Alright everyone settle down! Now my name is Professor Avalon and welcome to Transfiguration." She waved her wand at the board, and their topic appeared. _**Transforming a string into a needle.**_ They went over the basics and then she let the students get to work. A Gryffindor Gregory Mails raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Mails what is it?" Professor Avalon asked. The students turned their attention to the first year.

"I was wondering..what house were you sorted into?" They all then stared at the teacher whom had a goofy smile on her face.

"Hufflepuff!" she stated and went back to her papers. Albus set to work to prove to Rose that he was better than her. He and Rose had spent the two whole last months practicing on first year spells, and studying hand me down books from Aunt Hermione. The only thing Rose didn't do with Albus was potions which Albus loved. It was one of the subjects that came so easy to him.

Albus looked over at Scorpius who so far was only able to make the string turn silver. That was still better than the rest of the class. Soon Professor Avalon walked around to check everyone's progress. She wasn't mean or anything just looking. Suddenly she yelped in delight.

"Ms. Lee your string is a perfect needle! 20 points to Slytherin!" She praised. Allison beamed at her friend who was trying to hide her blush. Albus and Scorpius along with the twins gave Gemini a thumbs up. She gave them a shy smile. Lavinia frowned looking down at her string that hadn't changed one bit. Sighing she put down her wand to take a quick breather.

"Giving up already snake?" The class turned to look at Gregory Mails. A sick smirk was plastered on his face. "Think that you can just rest whenever you feel like it huh? Don't get cocky just because one of you managed to do it," he warned. Professor Avalon smacked him upside the head. "The hell?!"

"One- I don't like that language! And two- quit being such a sore loser Mr. Mails! Honestly you children should be encouraging each other not ripping at one another's throats!"Avalon scolded.

"Excuse me Professor but I'm afraid that will only happen when hell starts growing baby unicorns and harvesting rainbows," Scorpius said aloud. Professor Avalon gave a stern look but didn't comment.

"10 points from Gryffindor," The lions erupted in madness. "For Mr. Mails' rude and jealous remark!" the class glared at the teacher but also glared at their classmate. Oleander was trying hard not to laugh out loud. Thomas had to kick him under the table. Allison patted Lavinia's head as the muggleborn comically cried over her useless wand.

"You still have ten minutes. Get back to work."

Albus and his group practically ran out of the classroom and down the hall. Once they neared the great hall they took a moment to catch their breath.

"I hate Gryffindorks," Gemini muttered loud enough for them to hear. Allison nodded in agreement.

"Let's just pray to Merlin that nothing happens this time," Thomas said as they straightened themselves. His twin gave him a look of question.

"Oleander after lunch we have three free periods, supper, and then bedtime," Lavinia told the brunet. Oleander took a moment of stupid face. "Wait…you didn't read the schedule did you?"

"Nope!" Oleander beamed. His twin once again smacked him upside the head. The group quickly made their way in and to their house table. There were ten other people there. Cadent was one of them. They waved at the first years to join them.

"So how was Transfiguration my little lovelies?" Cadent asked them as they made their plates.

"Professor Avalon is actually really sweet," Allison said. The older Slytherins said words of agreement.

"Professor Avalon is actually one of the rare few that don't have a grudge against any of the houses," a calm male voice spoke. Albus looked behind him. The boy was probably only one foot taller than him and Scorpius. He had wild raven hair like his, and tan smooth looking skin. Though the one trait that stood out the most was his deep blue eyes that weren't anything like Malfoy's .

"Oh hey Nate! How is our lovely head boy doin'?" Cadent asked wrapping their arms around the short male. Then thought hit the first years.

"WAIT! HEAD BOY?!" Nathanile rolled his eyes.

"So wait what year were you again?" Lavinia wondered. Cadent started laughing his arse off at the misery of the poor pureblood.

"Seventh," Nathanile muttered. Their faces were looks of bewilderment. This boy not much taller than them was ….a SEVENTH YEAR?! Nathanile shook his head and sat on Cadent's right side. Gemini eyed him for a moment before going back to eating. Thomas noticed an object hurdling their way. Though he wasn't able to warn anyone. It had smacked Gemini in the back of the head. The Slytherin table paused and stared at the other tables to see who had thrown the cupcake. The Gryffindor table were silently snickering. The snakes were about to do something, but then remembered that their DADA professor was watching over lunch today. Professor Demos the DADA teacher was a true golden lion, and he too had a grudge against the snakes. Basically he is the Gryffindor version of Severus Snape.

Cadent was at their feet, but soon found themselves pushed down into their seat. Cadent glared at Nathanile with a hundred suns.

"Don't be reckless," he warned. Albus looked over at his cousins (Who ever was there) to find them laughing loudly at the display before them. Allison helped Gemini clean off the cupcake from her hair.

"Oh and let them keep getting away with this crap?!" Cadent yelled. Scorpius was glaring daggers at Mails who was the obvious culprit.

"Why the hell do they keep doing this?" Lavinia asked one of the older students. Amanda Morris who had dyed purple hair and brown eyes answered her fellow American.

"Well before the second war Slytherin was actually constantly harassing Gryffindor and the other houses. It happened for over 2 decades. So after the war the other houses…mainly the lions somehow got the idea that it was okay to do the same to us. What fucking hypocrites. Yes what we did was unacceptable…but that doesn't give them the right to do the same."

"Especially to first years," Vincent Goyle added. Albus thought about this for a while. He realized how messed up this all was. Purebloods were cornered, and Slytherins were attacked whenever possible. Almost as if their trying to make us go extinct. Scorpius suddenly stood from his seat. Albus called out to him as he walked over to where Mails was sitting. Mails and his gang were still laughing.

When they noticed they had a guest they fell mute. Scorpius looked around at the rest of the house. They were watching intensely.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" Scorpius asked. Some of them laughed. Mails stood coming face to face with the pureblood.

"And why would I have to apologize for?" he asked in a mocking manner. Scorpius face began to turn red as his temper rose.

"You know damn well why…apologize to Gemini right now," he hissed through his teeth.

"Forget it ….death eater," Mails said with confidence. His friends 'ohhed.' "What? Isn't that what you are? Just like you're good for nothing parents." Scorpius didn't hear the next word though. Mails collapsed to the floor with a bleeding nose. The blond lunged at him but was grabbed around the waist by a fourth year.

"TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT ALL BACK YOU BASTARD!" Mails suddenly punched him in the nose. Scorpius let out a quiet yelp of pain. Albus got up and ran towards them.

"Stop it!" he cried as he neared them. However Louise his cousin grabbed him by the arms halting him, and then shoved him roughly to the cobble floor. Pain flared in his arm as he made contact with the ground. Lavinia helped him back to his feat. Albus wasn't really sure what had happened next. Though seeing as Professor Demos was there it wasn't good.

'What seems to be the problem here?" he asked them. Scorpius was to beat up to answer fast enough.

"Sir Malfoy attacked me out of nowhere!" Mails exclaimed. Scorpius gasped as Nathanile helped him up. Demos glared at the green and silver students that stood near.

"I see…Mr. Malfoy shall serve the rest of the day in the trophy room clean _everything without magic,_ " Demos said with a dark voice. Cadent was about to say something but was cut off by Scorpius.

"Burn in hell," he managed. Demos' eyes flared with anger. "All of you damned lions can go burn in fucking hell!" he screeched.

"Detention for the rest of the month Mr. Malfoy! During all your free periods!" With that the professor stocked off leaving half the students satisfied and the other half cursing them to oblivion. Scorpius huffed pushing Nathanile away from him.

Albus sat solemnly in the library reading in on Slytherin history. Mostly about the founder Salazar Slytherin himself. Lavinia and the others were all sending letters to their parents. Albus couldn't, because he had no idea what to write. Even though it was just the first day things just kept getting worse. Suddenly images of lunch began playing in his head. Shuddering he closed the book.

"Sup Snivelles." Albus jumped around to come face to face with his brother. James Sirius Potter. The golden lion himself, along with his other cousins. Louise, Fred, Roxanne, and Rose Weasley. "Heard what happened today. Man that must have killed ya..seeing poor little Malfoy spawn getting beaten to a pulp." Anger flickered in his heart. "So how is the snake pit? Old Voldy keeping you guys warm at night?" Albus got to his feet.

"Shut up James," he jeered. His older brother seemed to be taken by surprise for a moment as the rest of his family. "Go bother so one else already." He reached for his bag and began to make his way to the exit. Though of course his brother was knocked out of it and harshly grabbed his arm.

"What did you just say to me?" James glared. Albus returned to the look. "Answer me you little serpent!" they heard the faint hushing but ignored it.

"I said to shut the hell up! Can't you even understand English?! Shut up means to be quiet and stay away from me!" Albus screamed ripping his arm away. With one last furious glare he left the library. Rose watched with awe as he left. Never had her cousin been so bold in his entire life. Especially against James.

They all met up in the Great Hall for dinner. Chattering rang aloud, clanks of melt, and gulps of pumpkin juice were heard all over the hall. Scorpius Malfoy looked like a train had smacked straight into him. He had bruises. Some from the fight. Allison then noticed that there were new ones.

"Hey what happened?" she quietly asked him. Scorpius didn't reply. Allison sighed and sat back eating. Gemini shook her head and grabbed one of Lavinia's blue muffins. With positive aim she smacked Scorpius in the face. He hissed dropping his fork.

"The bloody hell is your problem?" he glowered.

"Your covered in new bruises dumbass," she replied. His other friends looked at him observing just how horrible they were compared to the old ones. Albus choked on his saliva as he saw a familiar cut on the boy's hand. _**S.H.M.**_ suddenly memories overtook his mind.

 _Albus sat on his bed reading a story book he borrowed from Lily. His parents were out on a dinner date. Teddy Lupin was babysitting the three young Potters. Just then James walked in smiling at him._

 _"Yes?" Albus whispered. He didn't hate his brother…no he feared him. James sat next to him with some strange look Albus wasn't familiar with._

 _"I saw something in a book and I wanted to try it out," James simply replied. Albus scooted slightly away from him._

 _"And that is…"_

 _"It's called marking," James then pulled out a small sharp knife. "First you spill three droplets of your own blood on the blade and let it seep in. then you grab someone else and mark their necks with their initials. Once that is done than every year they receive these horrible nightmares on their birthday." James stared at his younger brother with a hint of glee. Albus suddenly got the message and tried running for it but his brother was faster. He pushed Albus onto his back, and practically layed on him. Albus was about to scream for teddy but James had placed his hand firmly on his mouth which also made his head immobilized. Then he felt it. The tip of the blade cutting into the side of his neck. Tears ran down his face as he wailed into his brother's hand. He couldn't move an inch of his body. All that he could do was jerk every time James did a new line._

 _Finally after what seemed like forever James stopped and sat up. Albus started sobbing from the trauma that just happened. His brother gave him a sick smile before leaving the room. Albus Potter layed there in the dark all alone._

Albus lightly reached over and dapped his finger tips against the mark. Scorpius went rigid. Their eyes met for a long time. Albus mouth a sorry before turning his attention back to his plate. Scorpius did the same. They thought that had went unnoticed. But it didn't. Sarah Snape stared at her serpents from the head table. She looked over to where James sat. Their eyes met. He gave her his traditional smirk and waved at her. She glared at him and turned her gaze back to her first years. She wasn't about to let shit fly. Not this time.

 **AN: Soooo how was that? Great huh? Knew you'd say that. Oh by the way Nathanile Ravenkey is not my own character. He was offered to me by Naya92. Thanks Naya! Any way I am hoping to keep good timing on this story. Please review. Hate/like what ever the hell you guys want! Night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- All secrets**

Sarah watched as her third year class worked on a simple calming draught. It was Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Her eyes trailed to James who was whispering in a Hufflepuff girl's ear. The female giggled with a small blush on her cheeks.

"10 points from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Mr. Potter, Ms. Sona!" Sarah loudly proclaimed. The two paused as did the rest of the class. James glared softly at her. Whereas Sammy Sona blushed with embarrassment for being called out. "For not working and flirting!" Everyone went back to work. James normally got Gryffindor points. However, whenever it came to potions class he was deducting the most points. It was obvious since his first year that Snape didn't like him. To be honest Sarah didnt hate him because he was a Potter, or anything like that. In fact she wanted to like him. However being just like his grandfather he ruined his chance with her. In his first year it was simple annoyance and pranks. Second year she was hoping he'd at least try harder. Yet, he still didn't mature, and he didn't do well with other snakes. He traumatized a first year Slytherin. He had sent a boggart on the Hunter quintuplets. They ended up having nightmares for the rest of the term. Sarah had to constantly give them calming draughts and dreamless potions. That spoiled any chance of him being on her good side.

"Hey did you do it?" Fred Weasley whispered from behind James. Sarah acted as if she wasn't listening and doing paper work. Though she could hear clearly.

"Yep…now Malfoy will end up with nightmares too," James whispered back. "I doubt he even knows about marking." Sarah froze in her work. Suddenly James' cauldron burst into pieces. Several smacked him in face. Other students near ended with the same fate.

"100 HUNDRED POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" She screeched. The students paled in fear. James glared at her.

"What the hell for?!" James boomed. Sarah pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. His face paled to a deadly color. "What are you doing?" he whimpered. Sarah gave him the deadlest glare she could.

"I wonder if a trip to Azkaban is worth it," she wondered aloud. Everyone including James backed away to the back of the room. "Oh I think it is." She started making her way towards the young Potter. "However I cant risk it. If I get arrested my little serpents will be at your mercy, and I will not allow that. 100 hundred more points from Gryffindor." She walked back up to her desk. She turned back to face the crowd. "You are all dismissed." The students ran the hell out of there. Sarah leaned against one on the desks taking in a shaky breath. _Too close….way too close that time._ She looked around her class and sighed. Such a wonderful room it was. If only people could see it. "I suppose I shall go and get lunch."

Albus Potter hurried down the corridors to his DADA class. Sadly he'd missed breakfast and his roommates left him in bed. He wasn't mad at them. No he had a headache so he forgave them this time. Allison and Lavinia were bugging him to see Madam Pomfrey for pain killers, but he didn't feel like seeing her just yet. Scorpius barely spoke to him. Probably still thinking about what happened with James. Luckily Nathanile wasn't there at the time. Heaven knows that boy would have taken Albus by the arm and drag him down to the hospital wing. In a scurry he ripped open the DADA door and stepped inside the classroom. Professor Demos turned to face him.

"Ah Mr. Potter how wonderful of you to _finally_ join us," he smirked. The Hufflepuffs snickered rather loudly. Albus kept a straight face as he sat down next to Scorpius. The blond stiffened as he sat down. Albus mentally frowned. "I was just about to pair everyone off to see if anyone one is capable of performing the disarming spell." Albus smiled to himself. He already knew spells up to NEWTS level. Seeing as his family rarely involves him in anything he simply sits down with a cup of sage tea and reads school books. Hermione was glowing with pride when she learnt of his obsession for learning. Harry told Albus once that he got his love for learning from his grandmother Lily. Then Albus was glowing with pride and satisfaction. He wasn't anything like the Potter-Weasleys. He was more like the Evans part of him.

Albus noticed that there was an uneven amount of students. He then realized that Lavi got paired against two female badgers. Now that made his blood boil. How dare they! Two against one isn't the least bit fair! They were told to begin. He stared at Selen Sona who wasn't looking at him in the eye. He sighed closing his eyes. Quickly he raised his wand (eight inches, basilisk skin, basilisk core) at her.

" _Vale….Expelliarmus_!" A beam of green light shot from the tip of his wand. Selen wasn't able to do anything as her wand slipped from her hand and landed in his. Albus kept a blank face, however it was clear that he was trying to hide his smile. Selen stared at him with a hint of fear. This actually began to worry him. He was expecting a frown or ya know….that glare that all the other houses give you when you've beat them. Albus quickly glanced over at his other classmates. Scorpius, Thomas, and Gemini were doing well much like himself. However, Lavi, Ally, and Olean weren't doing the best. Then again majority of the Hufflepuffs weren't doing that great either.

"Forty points from Slytherin!" Demos bellowed scaring half the not so focused kids. Albus went still. "For trickery and cheating!"

"We didn't do any of those!" Oleander yelled back. Demos glared at the brunet. The boy gladly did the same.

"Fifty points from Slytherin and fifty to Hufflepuff….oh and detention with Mr. Malfoy for a week." He then dismissed the class. The seven losing all faith in today stuck together and quickly fled the cursed room. They practically ran to the great hall for lunch. Luckily when they got there James and majority of Albus's family weren't there. All except Rose and Victoire. Cadent and Nate were there already seated. They waved them over. They sat and slowly ate having lost their appetites after losing fifty points.

"Albus," a silky voice called out. The table went quiet. The raven looked up to see his blonde cousin. His eyes widen as she smiled down at him. "How have you been Al?" he saw Cadent gap and Nate shutting his mouth. Albus gulped.

"Okay…and y-you?" he timidly asked. She sat beside him and ruffled his already messy hair.

"I'm alright..and I'm sorry," she whispered. He stared into her sincere pale blue eyes. "I should have been more firm with the others when you were first sorted. Though it seems mere words wont hold past grudges…its annoying really." She glanced at the table seeing how all eyes were on her. She sighed and pulled her little cousin into a tight hug. "Just remember Al…no matter what you do me..along with Teddy are on your side." She released him and gave him and his house one big bright smile. Loudly for them and the rest of the hall to hear her she said aloud, "Slytherin is the true light house. And I wish I was apart of this amazing house. Don't lose hope..your time is approaching!" with that she got up and left the great hall leaving all in shock.

"I am…in love with your cousin Potter," Cadent said. The house nodded in agreement.

 **An: When ever a Slytherin says they love someone they normally don't mean romantic love. Just heads up!**

Selen Sona younger sister of Sammy Sona waited outside the great hall. As soon as she saw that unruly black hair she took a deep breath and raced after him.

"Albus!" she called out. The seven snakes paused and turned to her simultaneously giving her and guarded look. It scared her a bit but she pushed forward. Selen now stood in front of Albus.

"What is it?" he asked politely. It shocked her. Her sister Sammy said that Slytherins were rude and ugly people.

"I..um wanted to apologize for earlier …in class..." he gave her a confused look.

"Why are _you_ apologizing for something a professor did?" he asked. She sighed.

"Because I didn't stand up for you. I'm weak when it comes to spells…and I let you take the fall for it," Selen told him. Albus and his friends stared at her for a moment. Before all smiling.

"You aint half bad huh," Oleander said. She was taken back. "I like you."

"Yeah your actually nice," Laviana commented. Allison and Gemini nodded. Thomas nudged Scorpius.

"Oh right…your..pretty?" he tried. Selen suddenly giggled. "Hey! Don't make fun of me! Its not like I can practice with the girls in my house!"

"And just what does that mean?" Allison asked hands on her hips. He gave her a blank face.

"I mean that the girls in my own house aren't that cute." The girls smacked him up side the head. Albus rolled his eyes at his friend's quirks. He turned to the amused Hufflepuff.

"Apology accepted Selen…um was that it?" he blushed. Her cheeks redden themselves.

"Oh I was also wondering…if you'd all like to..be my friend?" they paused and gave eachother calculating looks. After a while of silent staring conversation they gave her the yes. Beaming she hugged Albus who blushed so bad his blond friend was snickering behind him.

"Well now…we really should get going everyone," Thomas said. Saying their goodbyes they raced off with glee in their hearts.

Sarah Snape hurried down the corridors to the headmistress's office. She came to a stop at the gargoyles as they glared at her. She glared back and spoke the password 'Indigo.' Quickly she made her way into the neat room filled with books glass and shelves. The sorting hat perched up on the top shelf.

"Was there something you needed Sarah?" McGonagall asked from her desk. Sarah gave the elder woman a quick bow and then answered.

"I wish to use Veritaserum on James Potter," she said. McGonagall was taken back but regained her composer.

"Whatever for Sarah?" the elder asked.

"I believe that James has _marked_ two students." McGonagall lost her composer completely. She knew that James was a trouble maker…but to use a dark spell…and on students?! "One of them is Malfoy…the other I'm not sure of." Shakily McGonagall gave her a nod.

"Very well." Sarah bowed and left leaving a shaking Headmistress.

"Bloody Hell," Oleander and Scorpius growled as they neared the quidditch pit. Gemini played with the ends of Allison's hair as they walked. Thomas was placing Laviana's hair in a bun. The other two boys were death glaring the red and golds from far away. Albus simply kept a blank face up. Like hell he was letting them get to him again. The lions sneered as the seven neared the brooms. Girls were on one side while the boys on the other. Albus thanked Merlin they all were set at the end of the line near the professor. She told to call to their brooms with 'up.'

All the snakes except Thomas and Allison were able to lift their brooms the first time. Rose did well unlike Mails. Albus smirked to himself victorious.

The first years mounted…and that's when shit happened.

"So Sara..whats the matter?" James asked with his smug look still plastered on his face. Snape glared down at the third year with hatred. "Am I getting detention again?" he sat down in the chair behind her form as she remained standing.

"No…not yet atleast," she muttered. "By permission of the Headmistress I'm going to be using Veritaserum on you for some answers." James flattered for a moment before smirking.

"Oh and why would you go so far for answers?"

"Because I know you will lie..especially for this. Then again I'm sure being Gryffindor you are brave to take this and answer," Sarah said holding out the small vile of the potion. James studied it then her before going back to the potion. Finally he sighed and smirked. He took it from her hand and uncorked it. He threw his head back and drank what was in the vile. With one gulp it was all gone. Snape took the glass vile back and waited for the potion to kick in.

"Im ready your greatness," James smirked.

"Did you _mark_ Scorpius Malfoy?" she asked. James became blank then he glared at her. Sarah could tell that he was fighting hard against the potion.

"Yes," he whispered finally. Sarah's breath caught mid.

"Did you _mark_ anyone else? And if so who was it." James growled in his throat, hunched over clutching his head. His body started trembling greatly, as he took rigid breaths. Sarah though wouldn't admit it aloud was impressed by the boy's resistance. Though he wouldn't be able to last long.

"Albus Potter," he breathed slumping in his chair. Sarah could feel her heart breaking, her eyes watering. _My poor little Snakes! My poor youngsters!_ She glared at the red and gold boy that sat back in his chair gazing at her with a blank face. "Is that it," he bit.

"One more question…why?" she was practically begging for a good reason for his actions. She took a step back as he got up. His smirk returned. _What? The Veritaserum should last enough for one more question? Unless he!_

"That…is a very good question isn't it?" he stood right in front of her. Sarah wasn't all that much taller than him. "I guess I could tell you…or let you wonder for all eternity." She hissed at him but then paused. He wrapped his arms around her neck bringing her ear to his mouth. Her eyes widen suddenly. He spoke so softly..that not even the ghost around the corner couldn't hear.

Albus washed his hair ridding it of mud from earlier. A sudden storm fell in causing massive rain fall that drenched them all in seconds. All out door classes were hence cancelled and students that were soaked were to report to their houses to clean themselves before dinner. He heard the showerhead in the stall next to him turn off. He quietly listened to the footsteps as they trenched across the tile floor and towards the sinks. Albus turned around and drew his curtains slightly to find that familiar mop of platinum hair.

Scorpius stared at his bruised face. It was once healthy and cut free. Now it was sickly pale and carrying marks. He looked down at his hand that held the memory of true fear for him. James Potter had freaking cursed him. He'd read about this _marking_ before coming to Hogwarts. Depending on where you mark your victim you curse them in some way. On the cheek you slowly de age till you turn to an infant and die. On your heel you slowly bleed to death. On the side of the neck the prey earns vicious nightmares on their birthday at night. As for him…on the back of the hand….causes you to slowly lose your life force. Each time you use magic your life span shortens till you die.

"Does it hurt?" a voice breathed behind him. The Malfoy twisted to face Albus who held a hurt look. The raven reached and cradled the cursed hand. He gently creased the hand frowning. "James did this…right?" Scorpius nodded and closed his eyes falling asleep do to the soft warm hand holding his.

"You have one too right?" Scorpius asked starring at Albus's neck. "Can i.." his friend nodded. The boy gently touched Albus's mark causing the raven to shiver. "Sorry." They stared at eachother breathing not talking.

"I get that you two think yourselves cute but I didn't expect you to try it so soon." They wiped around to see the twins. Thomas for the seventh time smacked his brother.

"It will be supper soon," Tom told them as he dragged his brother away. Albus let out a giggle before staring back at his friend.

"I suppose we should be getting ready…and..ah," Albus looked down before covering his eyes. "And get dressed..quickly." Scorpius rolled his eyes at the poor boy. I mean for Merlin's stupidly long beard he was wearing a towel.

All students were chatting about classes and families. Though everyone seemed to seem be oblivious to the Slytherin table who were silently trying to figure out the freaky weather from earlier. Gemini picked at her broccoli that sat on the side of her plate. Allison took notice and gave her a look.

"I don't like this school is all," she muttered. Allison frowned but couldn't help but mentally agree. When she first got her letter she was so excited to start. Getting her items and her beautiful wand. Though the minute she was sorted…things got unpleasant. Yes she was part of a loving house and had amazing friends. But its still hard be happy with the rest of the school trampling all over you.

"Don't worry..its only the first week. We cant give up," she told Gemini. The red head gave her a look that she couldn't place. Though when her friend smiled she eased.

"So…one more day and class before the weekend," Oleander mentioned to their little group. Lavinia threw her hands in the air.

"Thank the Gods!" she screamed. Allison burst out laughing as the others shook their head. They had all read Percy Jackson. Though only Lavinia used the references. "And yes that includes Zeus, Hera, and Ares."

"Hey did you guys hear?" Cadent sat next to Scorpius. "Earlier her Highness used Veritaserum on James Potter." Albus head shot up and glasses swung off hitting Scorpius's cheek in the process. The blond yelped as Cadent laughed. Albus blushed and apologized.

"Whatever for?" Thomas asked. Oleander gave him a dumb face. "It was a question Oleander."

"Yeah a bloody dumb one Tommy!" Said twin smacked his brother. "Anyway Cadent."

"Apparently James had _Marked_ a student or two recently," he whispered. Scorpius and Albus paled glancing at one another.

"Just who told you this?" Gemini asked. Cadent rolled his eyes muttering 'firsties.'

"Peeves…duh!" he threw his hands up smacking Nate in the face. That part of the table went silent waiting….waiting. "Nate?"

"So you think its okay to move places **and** smack me in the fucking face?!" he roared. Cadent paled as the shorter male grabbed him by the collar and dragged him outside the great hall. Just then Inaz Humphrey came over.

"Al do you mind checking on them for me?" she pleaded.

"Huh! Why me?" he whimpered.

He quietly made his way out of the great hall and into the dimly lit corridor. The moon shone through the high up windows bathing the first year in a beautiful glow. He then remembered he was to check on his classmates. He walked down the hall till he heard a gulp. Quickly he drew his wand and hid behind a pillar peeking. Underneath the moon light he saw it. Something he'd read about in books…but never in a million years thought would witness. Cadent had Nate up against the wall arms wrapped around eachother. Nate was gasping as the sixth year drank from his neck.

… _Cadent is a vampire…?..!_

Said vampire pulled back resting his head on the boy's shoulder. Both gasping softly. Albus let out a breath he was holding. He met Cadent's now blood red eyes. Quietly the young boy made his way back to the others. When the others asked what took him so long he simply said he got lost in the dark.

Albus sat in front of the green fire. Everyone else had gone to bed to tired to stay up any later. He sighed curling up into a ball. Too many things were happening at once. The sorting, James, Queen Snape, Seren….and Scorpius. His head was pounding slightly. Why couldn't his life be normal for once? He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the presence in front of him. He looked up at his friend who was in his own bed wear. Scorpius said nothing as he sat next to him. Then he positioned the other so he could lay his head on Albus's lap. The Malfoy spawn buried his face into the raven's stomach. Albus smiled and leaned back as he patted the blond hair. Neither realized that they both fell asleep in that position. Or the ghost watching them with brown red eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Oddity**

Rose Weasley hurried down the corridor just leaving the library. As she turned the corner she softly bumped into another first year. She stared into Gemini Lee's black eyes. The ginger took a step back in fear of what the Slytherin might do to her. Gemini harshly grabbed her by the upper arm bringing her close. Rose's heart began to race in fear of the deadly aura that leaked from the girl.

"I'm warning you Weasley…come anywhere near us, prank us, hurt us in anyway and you wont have that sanity for much longer. Do you understand me?" Gemini whispered. Rose nodded and shook her arm from the other half-blood and ran down the corridor. She learnt something important that day. Mess with one snake you get bit by fifty others.

Harry Potter sat at his desk looking through former death eater profiles. He'd been at this since six in the morning. The American Ministry reported sightings of death eaters in their country. They weren't happy though they did help them out with catching them and bringing them to the U.K. Harry leaned back taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. Though a lot of the death eaters died in the war there were quite a bit who didn't. In fact some of them apparently escaped to neighboring countries to hide. Just what he needed.

Harry's mind drifted to his two sons at Hogwarts. Yes it has only been a week, but he still expected to at least receive one letter from both his boys. Nothing from Rose either. In fact none of the kids at Hogwarts were writing home. This began to bug Harry and worry him. Before his mind could wander any further a Hogwarts owl flew in through the window he opened hours ago. It dropped the letter and flew away. Harry thought it was from one of his kids. But when he saw the wax on the parchment he became cautious. He gently tapped it with his wand and the letter levitated into the air and opened. Harry could practically feel the dark energy coming from the letter. An eerie voice whispered softly reading the note.

 _They quietly approach the castle_

 _Seeking their sleeping king_

 _The serpent's children prepare for battle_

 _Death they shall bring_

The letter burst into flames and vanished. Harry stood bewildered by the letter. Not only was it not sighed, but it was a warning. Harry forgetting his previous job he rushed out to inform the minister of what had just happened.

James sat in the common room on his assigned chair. He was twirling his wand on his fingers as he watched the flames dance in the fire place. Victoire entered the tower with a frown on her face. James smirked and asked whats wrong.

"A second year Slytherin was just sent to the hospital wing with a broken leg," she said. The Potter shrugged and continued his twirling his wand. "James this is serious! You have got to make them stop this! They refuse to listen to me. They will only follow your orders!" James sighed and sat up straight staring at her.

"No, they had it coming Vic now their getting what they deserve," Jams told her. His blonde cousin stared in horror at him.

"Why must the children of the ones who harmed our parents suffer?! What have they ever done other than defended themselves from us…Hogwarts?!"

"Their all evil and dark just like their parents! No good snakes of Salazar! If it were up to me they wouldn't even be here." Victoire frowned.

"So your saying that Uncle Harry is evil?" she asked. James gave her a confused look. "You just said that the children in Slytherin..their parents are all evil. Albus is in Slytherin. So does that make your parents just as evil?"

"No…Albus is just a flat out traitor to the family," James said. Victories' face went blank for a moment.

"No James our family is the traitor. In fact….i think I'm done here too."

"What do you mean?" he watched as his cousin raised her wand high.

"I Victoire Gabriella Weasley hereby on my magic renounce my name of Weasley and disperse from the Potter-Weasley clan," she said clearly. The room glowed a strange purple. James stared in shock at her. "Now if you don't mind…I don't talk to strangers." She left James there sitting in complete silence.

Every member could feel it. A member of their family had cut themselves from them. Something they never expected ever. The blond was now known as Victoire Gabriella. No Weasley, Delacour, or Potter.

All the Slytherins were gathered in the common room along with Sarah. Cadent stood on stool near the fire place with a worried look.

"So I've called you all here today for a family meeting….um discussing my….issue," Cadent said obviously trying to be brave though was slightly failing. "Okay so what I'm about to tell you must never leave this room…I'd like it if you all would swear on your magic." Everyone did as told and vows ringed in the room. "Okay so I am ….a vv-vampire," Cadent said in a quick breath. A heavy silence hung over the snakes as they slowly processed this. Then suddenly a fifth year squealed in delight.

"You too?!" Sylvia Fields gasped with a smile. Her eyes changed from her normal baby blue to a deep crimson just as Cadent's suddenly did. Sarah smiled and walked to the front. Cadent got down and she stepped up.

"Alright I want honestly from all of you. Raise your hand if you aren't completely human," she ordered. Twenty students raised their hands. The Vampires were Cadent Nott, Sylvia Fields, and Lulu and Lana Carrow(born of vampire and wizard parents). The Werewolves were Adam, Anna, Alice, Annie, and Alvin Hunter strangely enough(Were all bit). Scorpius was the only one that was blessed by a dragon at a very young age. Five students were marked by goblins whom had a grudge against their parents: Matt and Autumn Newels, Olivia and Aaron Sanders, and Francis Barns. Vincent and Kendall Goyle actually had the strange ability to see glimpse of the future. Finally Nate, Gemini, and Sarah weren't human either yet they already had sworn to secrecy with their parents.

"SO basically we're a house of bad-ass mutants," Oleander and Lavi summarized. Sarah chuckled at her young snakelets.

"Yes basically. Now off to your former activities!" the house scattered.

Albus sat at a desk in the common room racking his brain, and tapping the tip of his inkless quill against the parchment. He knew that it was about time he'd sent a letter home, but he just didn't know what to write. _Hey mum and dad! Guess what I'm in Slytherin and befriending children of the people who tortured and killed your friends and family!_ Yeah like in Merlin's name he'd ever write something like that down! Just then Allison walked in from the girl's dormitory.

"Hey Al what are you doing?" she asked sitting down next to him. "Writing home a letter?" the raven haired boy gave her a nod.

"I'm trying to but I just cant think of what to say. I mean my dad and little sister might not care about me being in Slytherin…but I'm not so sure about the rest of my family," he explained. Allison took a moment to process this information.

"Well I guess you should just go for it," she said. Albus gave her a look that was basically asking if she was still sane. "I mean they're your family right? Surely they'll understand…the adults that is." Albus rolled his eyes at the fantasy of his uncles, aunts, and grandparents praising him for becoming a Slytherin.

"Doubt it..but I guess it couldn't hurt to try," he sighed dipping his quill into the ink container. He began to quickly scribble down all he needed to say. Allison looked over his shoulder and read the note in her mind.

 _Dear Dad and Mum,_

 _Heads up..I'm in Slytherin. I absolutely love my house and everyone in here is fantastic. Hogwarts is mostly alright…as long as you're not a snake. I am deeply enjoying potions and Professor Snape. I also have a couple of friends. Laviana Blackwell and Allison Miller are muggleborns. Hope Aunt 'Mione is proud of that. Gemini Lee, Oleander and Thomas Zabini are half-bloods. Finally theres my pureblood friends Nate Ravenkey, Cadent Nott, and Scorpius Malfoy. Yes I'm friends with Malfoy. Don't worry though he's nothing like how Uncle Ron envisioned. If anything he's like a weird and crazy American muggle half the time. So don't worry Slytherin is treating me like family. Write soon._

 _Love Al,_

 _P.S. can you possibly do something about James and all the others?_

"Done!" the boy exclaimed. Allison beamed at her friend and patted his back. "Now I just have to mail it. Thanks Alice!" Allison smiled to herself at the new nickname she was given.

 **Time skip to dinner!**

Scorpius and Albus had lost most of their appetite from remembering their detention with Demos.Oleander and Laviana tried to distract them for as long as possible by taking about OTPs. Though in the end it was futile. Once dinner was finished and the students were leaving Albus caught sight of his family who for some strange reason weren't in the brightest mood. Victoire made her way over to the Slytherins and hugged her cousin.

"Hi Vic…um whats wrong with everyone?" he asked the older female. She bit her lip and looked around before bending down to whisper in his ear.

"I sort of…broke off from the family," she answered. Her little snake cousin stared in shock. She frowned in question. Did he perhaps not feel the connection break earlier. "Their all sulking over their precious part vela-perfect-Weasley honestly they deserve this. Maybe now they'll learn to bloody behave." Scorpius came up and tugged on his raven friend's arm.

"Sorry Vic but Al and I gotta get going," he told her. The blonde seventh year nodded and gave her cousin a hug and Scorpius ….she messed up his hair much to his dislike.

Demos sneered as he looked up to meet the blank stares of the two first years. Damn Slytherins and their constant vacant expressions during detention. He stood from his desk and folded his arms.

"Clean this entire room from top to bottom without magic," Demos said as he levitated a bit of cleaning supplies. "You don't leave until I'm satisfied." He walked away to his back office leaving them alone. Albus sighed and grabbed a duster and cloth. Scorpius followed him. The two began working on the shelves opposite of each other. Once every shelf and item on it was cleaned they both worked on the desks.

"Ugh! People are so disgusting!" Scorpius exclaimed as he found some unidentified squishy thing under a chair. Albus rolled his eyes and finished on the last chair. They threw away the rags and stared up at the giant skeletons hanging from the ceilings. "And just how in Merlin's name are you suppose to reach that?"

"I might have an idea," Albus mumbled as he grabbed one of the dusters. He tapped his thumb on the handle causing it to extend till it reached the skeleton above. "There you go," he said handing it to his friend. Scorpius in a daze gently took the incredible item and began to furiously dust the stupid fossils till the sparkled.

"I love this brilliant contraption!" He exclaimed with glee. Albus smiled and grabbed a mop. Finally by twelve thirty the two first years were done. They put away the supplies and knocked on Demos' office door. He opened it and glared at them. Albus said, "We're done Professor." Demo pushed past them to check on their accomplishment. He was astounded though he'd never let it show.

Fine get out!" the two boys scurried away to their house.

 _"Who are you?" Albus asked the strange figure. It then began making its way to him. The boy was frightened, but he firmly held his ground. It was just the two of them in this dark void. As it drew near he realized it was a person. The hooded figure opened its mouth and said,_

 _"Its nice to finally meet you." A hand crept up and removed their hood. Albus stared at the young female who hid in her cloak. She had frizzyish dark brown hair and beautiful red eyes. In fact everything about her was gorgeous. From what he could see so far. "I'm Delphi. Its nice to meet you…Albus."_


End file.
